Sang Penunjuk
by Yamicheru
Summary: Seorang bocah yg dianggap sebagai 'produk gagal' dalam sebuah experimen yg dilakukan Orochimaru. Ternyata menyimpan kekuatan tak terduga. Ya bocah yg akan menjadi 'penunjuk' bagi sang 'pembawa perdamaian'. Note :: ini fict straight, aksi gaje itu cuma buat humornya aja. Sekian xD
1. Chapter 1

**Sang Penunjuk**

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

_By_

_Yamicheru Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Seorang bocah yg dianggap sebagai 'produk gagal' dalam sebuah experimen yg dilakukan Orochimaru. Ternyata menyimpan kekuatan tak terduga. Ya bocah yg akan menjadi 'penunjuk' bagi sang 'pembawa perdamaian'.**_

**Sang Penunjuk**

**AU, Adventure, Little Fighting.**

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah ruangan yg dipenuhi alat-alat medis.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun terlihat sedang dalam perawatan dengan berbagai macam selang yg terhubung ke tubuhnya. Bocah itu bernama Kaguya Eru, hasil experimen Orochimaru yg mencoba menggabungkan DNA Senju dan Uciha dalam tubuh Kaguya. Namun experimen itu sepertinya mengalami kegagalan karna sudah 1 bulan bocah itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

"Cih sepertinya aku gagal lagi". "Bahkan tubuh kuat Clan Kaguya tidak mampu bersingkronisasi dengan DNA Senju dan Uciha" gumam Orochimaru menatap kesal sosok Eru yg tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku kembali kehilangan hal yg berharga ... Tubuh Kaguya juga DNA Senju dan Uciha terahir yg kumiliki. Semua terbuang sia-sia" lanjutnya.

_**Poft ...**_

Seorang pria bersurai perak dengan sebuah kacamata bulat yg menghiasi kedua matanya muncul di belakang Orochimaru dalam posisi memberi hormat pada sang Sannin. Pria itu bernama Yakushi Kabuto salah satu orang kepercayaan Orochimaru yg memiliki kecerdasan juga kemampuan Ninjutsu Medis di atas rata-rata.

"Orochimaru-sama ..." ucap Kabuto masih dalam posisi memberi hormat.

"Aku tau. 'Katak' itu memang tidak pernah bosan untuk terus menggangguku" balas Orochimaru datar.

"Kabuto. Hancurkan tempat ini musnahkan semua bukti dan data experimen kita" lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Kabuto yg kini telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"A-anda yakin ?!"

"Ya. Percuma saja menyimpan data tentang experimen gagal seperti ini". "Musnahkan semua" ucap Orochimaru kembali mengulangi perintahnya.

"Apa itu termasuk Eru-kun ?" tanya Kabuto lagi. Dan pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat jawaban sebuah serangai menyeramkan sang Sannin.

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih sial sepertinya Orochimaru sudah meninggalkan tempat ini" umpat seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih landak yg di ikat ekor kuda a.k.a Jiraiya seraya terus berlari di sebuah lorong markas Orochimaru.

Jiraiya terus berlari menyusuri setiap lorong yg ada di markas itu berharap menemukan hal yg menarik dan membuat kedatangannya tidak sia-sia. Hingga menuntunnya pada sebuah ruangan paling ahir di lorong itu. Saat dia memasuki ruangan itu, yg terlihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan yg dipenuhi peralatan medis yg tersambung pada tubuh seorang bocah laki-laki yg tak sadarkan diri.

"Cih ular sialan itu ... Masih saja melakukan experimen keji seperti ini" gumam Jiraiya sambil berjalan mendekati sosok bocah itu.

_**Sringgg ...**_

Sebuah segel sensor tiba-tiba saja aktif saat Jiraiya melewati salah satu kertas peledak yg menempel di dinding ruangan itu. Dan yg mengejutkannya adalah ruangan itu dipenuhi kertas peledak, bukan hanya ruangan itu tapi di setiap ruangan dan sepanjang lorong markas itu penuh dengan kertas peledak yg aktif secara bersamaan.

"Sial aku tidak menyadarinya!" umpat Jiraiya seraya melakukan serangkaian segel tangan.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

_**Buuuummmmm !**_

Ledakan dasyat terjadi tepat di belakang Orochimaru dan Kabuto yg saat ini tengah melompat di tengah hutan. Untuk sesaat Orochimaru menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menikmati ledakan itu dengan sebuah serangai kejam yg menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Kabuto hanya diam saja sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kabuto ... Kau memang pintar memasang jebakan" ucap Orochimaru masih tetap dengan serangai kejinya.

Sementara di tempat Jiraiya, pria itu sepertinya selamat dari maut juga berhasil menyelamatkan bocah itu yg kini ada di gendongannya. Jiraiya terlihat berada di atas katak raksasa berwarna merah yg melompat sangat tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari ledakan dasyat itu. Dan dalam sekali lompatan, mereka berhasil mendarat di tempat yg cukup jauh dari ledakan itu.

_**"Kau keterlaluan Jiraiya, memanggilku di tempat sempit dan penuh dengan kertas peledak seperti itu ... Jika aku telat sedikit saja, kita akan mati" **_keluh sang katak a.k.a Gamabunta.

"Maaf soal itu Gamabunta, aku sendiri tidak menyadari jika Markas Orochimaru dipenuhi kertas peledak hehehe" balas Jiraiya dengan tawa garingnya dan sang katak hanya mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan tak bertanggung jawab itu.

_**"Terserah kau saja lah" **_ucap Gamabunta memilih mengalah, karna sifat tak bertanggung jawab summonernya memang sudah melegenda.

_**"Oh iya, siapa bocah itu ?" **_tanya Gamabunta yg Baru menyadari Jiraiya tidak sendiri menaiki kepalanya.

"Entahlah, kurasa bocah ini adalah korban experimen Orochimaru". "Dan fakta jika dia ditinggalkan begitu saja, kemungkinan besar bocah ini adalah 'produk gagal' ular itu" jawab Jiraiya dengan tampang seriusnya. Sambil melompat dari kepala sang katak.

_**"Aku mengerti. Baiklah aku pergi dulu tugasku sudah selesaikan ?"**_

"Ya dan terima kasih atas bantuannya" dan setelah jawaban Jiraiya, Gamabunta pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Jiraiya yg masih menggendong bocah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah penginapan.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 14 tahun berparas tampan dengan rambut putih rancung ke atas melewan gravitasi. Memakai sebuah kaos tangan panjang berwarna putih dengan lambang Clan Kaguya di bagian punggungnya. Dipadu celana ninja standar berwarna hitam dan warna senada untuk sarung tangan yg menghiasi kedua tangannya. juga sebuah syal panjang berwarna hitam yg menutupi lehernya. Sedang menatap bosan rintikan hujan di jendela penginapannya.

"Haahhh ... Orang tua itu lama sekali" gumam bocah itu a.k.a Kaguya Eru, anak yg dulu pernah di selamatkan Jiraiya.

"Jaga bicaramu bocah, aku ini Senseimu" ucap Jiraiya saat memasuki kamar penginapan mereka.

"Iya maaf Sensei, yg terpenting sekarang dimana Markas Orochimaru?" ucap Eru dengan cueknya menjawab sekaligus bertanya pada sang Sensei. Sementara pandangannya masih berfokus menatap langit yg terus menjatuhkan tetesan hujan dengan tampang bosan.

"Entahlah, informanku kehilangan jejak mereka" jawab Jiraiya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya dan ikut menatap langit yg sedang hujan itu, seperti apa yg dilakukan muridnya.

"Abaikan soal Orochimaru untuk sementara, besok kita akan ke Konoha. Dan kau akan menjadi Shinobi Desa itu". "Ingat Eru, dendam hanya akan menciptakan dendam yg baru" ucap Jiraiya, sementara Eru hanya diam saja. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab perkataan Senseinya.

Eru tentunya memiliki dendam pada Orochimaru, samar-samar dia masih mengingat bagaimana ular itu mencuci otak mereka agar tunduk dan patuh pada perintahnya. Ya mereka. Dia dan kakaknya Kaguya Kimimaru, adalah Kaguya terahir yg masih tersisa akibat sebuah insiden itu harus berahir dengan menjadi budak Orochimaru.

Dan sekarang dia harus melepaskan dendamnya begitu saja, tentu sulit untuk dilakukan. Dia mungkin cukup beruntung telah diselamatkan oleh Jiraiya, tapi kakaknya ? Hingga saat ini dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana nasibnya. Nasib satu-satunya keluarga yg dia punya.

Dan ditambah cerita Senseinya sendiri yg mengatakan bahwa Eru ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan ratusan kertas peledak setelah tubuhnya yg di jadikan kelinci percobaan dengan hasil sebuah kegagalan ? mana bisa dia melepaskan dendamnya begitu saja. Mungkin saja hal serupa juga dialami sang kakak.

"Cobalah ... Agar hidupmu bahagia" ucap Jiraiya lagi.

"Kehahagiaanku adalah saat dimana aku berhasil membunuh ular keparat itu" desis Eru penuh penekanan. Intensitas Chakranya meningkat begitu pesat seiring dengan emosinya yg meningkat. Dan tanpa permisi lagi Eru melesat dengan cepat melalui jendela penginapan mereka. Pergi entah kemana untuk menyalurkan emosinya dengan menghancurkan alam.

"Dia melakukannya lagi" keluh Jiraiya saat samar-samar mendengar suara ledakan di tengah hutan yg saling bersautan dengan gemuruh petir.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti yg direncanakan oleh Jiraiya, disinilah mereka. Didepan sebuah gerbang sebuah Desa Shinobi yg bernama Konoha, setelah 3 hari melakukan perjalanan ahirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajah Jiraiya karna sudah lama tak pulang ke Konoha, berbeda dengan Eru yg menatap bangunan megah desa itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Sudah cukup lama ..." gumam sang Sannin masih dengan expresi bahagia.

"Ayo kita menemui Sandaime Hokage dulu" ajak Jiraiya sambil berjalan santai di tengah desa. Menuju Gedung Hokage. Dan Eru terus mengikuti Jiraiya tak kalah santainya sambil mengamati desa itu.

Tapi suasana santai itu berahir saat Seorang bocah berambut kuning yg diduga seusianya berlari dengan sangat kencang dari arah belakang Eru dan Jiraiya.

"Minggir tebayou !" teriak bocah kuning a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke samping.

"Silau ..." gumam Eru sambil munutupi pandangannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Bukannya menyingkir, Eru malah berdiri pasif di tempatnya melihat seorang bocah kuning yg memakai pakaian serba oranye dengan sedikit warna biru dan putih di bagian pundak dan lehernya sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya. Dan di belakang bocah kuning itu berlari seorang gadis pinky yg tak kalah cepatnya.

_**Duuukkkk ...**_

"Awww ..." ucap Eru dan Naruto secara bersamaan setelah terjadi aksi tabrakan itu.

"Narutooooo !" teriak si pinky a.k.a Haruno Sakura dengan wajah menyeramkan sambil mengepalkan tangannya siap mnghadiahi bocah kuning itu sebuah bogem mentah.

_**Pletaakkk !**_

"Iyaaaawwww ..."

_**Pouft ...**_

"Sial ... Cuma Kage Bunshin !" umpat Sakura saat melihat Naruto yg di pukulnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Sementara Eru berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu sambil menatap kesal Sakura.

"Eh ... A-aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi". "Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura" ucap Sakura Lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah memerah saat menyadari pria yg berdiri di depannya adalah pria tampan. Dan Eru dengan sangat tidak sopannya mengabaikan ucapan Sakura.

"Eh kemana pria tua itu. Sial dia selalu saja meninggalkanku seenaknya ... Sensei macam apa itu" umpat Eru yg celingukan karna kehilangan sosok Jiraiya. masih mengabaikan Sakura karna kesal dengan sakura dan teman kuningnya.

"A-ano ... Kalau boleh tau kau mencari siapa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Seorang pria tua yg gak penting". "Oh iya Sakura-san aku harus menemui Sandaime Hokage. Bisakah kau mengantarku ?" tanya Eru yg ahirnya mengakui keberadaan Sakura karna butuh pertolongannya.

"Baiklah eumh ..."

"Eru, Kaguya Eru senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Eru tersenyum ramah membalas perkenalan Sakura, meski terlambat.

"Baiklah Eru-san lewat sini" jawab Sakura sambil mulai berjalan di depan Eru.

Sementara di atap sebuah rumah, Naruto terlihat duduk santai sambil menatap Sakura yg sedang berjalan bersama Eru. Di sampingnya Jiraiya sedang berdiri sambil bersidakep, juga menatap Eru dan Sakura yg semakin jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang bocah itu ?" tanya Jiraiya, kini menatap wajah santai Naruto.

"Kuat. Kurama merasakan Chakra yg besar di dalam tubuhnya". "Tapi yg menjadi pertanyaanku, sebagai Clan Kaguya yg menggilai pertarungan, dia terlalu tenang. Mengingatkanku pada pantat ayam itu" ucap Naruto sedikit menganalisa sosok Eru.

"Heh ... Kau semakin jenius saja, Minato pasti mengajarimu dengan baik" balas Jiraiya dengan senyuman bangga melihat cucu angkatnya semakin pintar.

"Siapa yg kau sebut pantat ayam hah ..." keluh seorang pria berambut emo yg menantang gravitasi dengan wajah datarnya, bahkan saat mengeluh seperti sekarang ini.

"Oh Sasuke. My brother, ayolah aku tadi cuma bercanda tebayou" ucap Naruto riang sambil memasang senyum tak berdosanya.

"Berhenti memperlihatkan wajah menjijikan itu, aku tau kemampuan dan sifatmu yg sebenarnya" balas Sasuke masih dengan datarnya.

"Uciha memang menyeramkan, tapi omong-omong untuk apa kau menemuiku ?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan wajah santainya.

"Sandaime Hokage memanggil Tim 7 untuk menjalankan sebuah Misi"

"Begitu ya, baiklah ayo kita pergi. Dan Ji ... Hah ... Ero-Sannin itu selalu pergi seenaknya" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas setelah menyadari Jiraiya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ayo Sasuke" lanjutnya. Dan tak perlu di ajak untuk ke dua kalinya Sasuke pun Mulai berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Di Ruangan Hokage.

"Misi kalian untuk Tim 7 adalah mengantar Tazuna-san dengan selamat ke desanya ini Misi Rank C" ucap Sandaime Hokage menjelaskan Misi yg akan di terima Tim 7.

"Dan Kaguya Eru, kau akan menjadi anggota tambahan Tim 7 untuk sementara waktu. Hingga aku mendapatkan posisi yg pas untukmu sebagai Shinobi Konoha" lanjut sang Hokage.

"Kaguya ?!" tanya Kakashi, selaku ketua Tim 7.

"Ya dia adalah murid Jiraiya, dan mulai hari ini dia resmi menjadi Shinobi Konoha dengan tingkat Genin". "Ada pertanyaan lagi ?" ucap Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Tidak" jawab Kakashi.

"Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dattebayou" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Eru.

"Namaku bukan dattebayou, namaku Eru, Kaguya Eru" jawab Eru dengan ketusnya.

"Eru-san, ucapan Naruto memang begitu. Dia selalu memakai kata sisipan 'tebayou' atau pun 'dattebayou' di ahir kalimatnya" bisik Sakura. Yg dijawab anggukan oleh Eru.

"Mohon bantuannya Naruto-san, Minna-san" ucap Eru membalas senyum ramah Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, apa mereka bisa di andalkan ?" tanya Tazuna selaku clien, sedikit meragukan kemampuan Tim 7 setelah sekian lama diam.

Sasuke dan Sakura mendesis tanda ketidaksukaannya jika diremehkan, sementara Kakashi, Naruto dan Eru tetap bersikap santai.

"Lebih dari apa yg anda harapkan Tazuna-san" jawab Hiruzen mantap.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumahku" ucap Tazuna.

_**Semua sudah di tentukan, takdir telah mempertemukan mereka antara sang penunjuk dan sang pembawa perdamaian. Apakah mereka akan menjadi kawan atau lawan ?**_

_**Misi pertama keduanya akan menentukan masa depan yg di ambil mereka ...**_

_**Akankah membawa perdamaian atau kah malah membawa kehancuran ...**_

TBC

yeee fict kedua saya !

Tentu masih seputar Naruto, Minna-san pasti tau manga Naruto sudah tamat dengan kepuasan fans NaruHina dan SasuSaku yg ahirnya cinta Sakura dan Hinata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya mereka resmi menjadi pasangan pangerannya masing².

Dan kalau Minna-san bertanya kenapa saya masih membuat fict Naruto meski manganya sudah tamat ?

Ya, alasan utamanya saya masih belum rela manga yg sudah menemani saya saat masih jaman SD sampai sekarang saya sudah bekerja tamat begitu saja.

Dan saya harap respon positif akan saya dapat lagi seperti fict **The God Hand **(promosi dikit) xD

Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan kritik dan saran Minna-san sekalian supaya saya lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

Ahir kata ... RnR please ^-^)/

TTD

Yamicheru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sang Penunjuk**

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

_By_

_Yamicheru Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Seorang bocah yg dianggap sebagai 'produk gagal' dalam sebuah experimen yg dilakukan Orochimaru. Ternyata menyimpan kekuatan tak terduga. Ya bocah yg akan menjadi 'penunjuk' bagi sang 'pembawa perdamaian'.**_

**Sang Penunjuk**

**AU, Adventure, Little Fighting.**

**Chapter 2**

Di sebuah pemandian air panas campuran.

Sosok yg sangat dikenal di Dunia Shinobi terlihat sedang menikmati hangatnya air di Pemandian itu. Mereka adalah Jiraiya no Gama Sannin dan Namikaze Minato no Kiroi Senko. guru-murid itu sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka, juga sarana cuci mata untuk menyalurkan sifat mesum mereka.

"lihat gadis itu Minato. Bohay cuy !" teriak Jiraiya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak muridnya itu. Dan sang murid, Namikaze Minato. Menatap dengan penuh antusias sambil mengenggukan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah gadis yg di tunjuk Jiraiya.

"Oh iya Sensei, kudengar kau memiliki murid baru. Siapa dia ?!" tanya Minato dengan pandangan yg terus tertuju pada gadis-gadis di hadapannya.

"Hemmm ... Anak itu ya. Dia adalah anak hasil experimen Orochimaru dari Clan Kaguya". "Dia memiliki DNA Senju dan Uciha dalam tubuhnya. Namanya ... Kaguya Eru" ucap Jiraiya sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran batu.

"Hasil experimen ?!". "Terlebih itu DNA Senju dan Uciha ... ditambah DNA Kaguya yg memiliki Kekai Genkai langka, bukankah dia akan menjadi aset yg sangat berharga ?!" ucap Minato penuh rasa terkejut mendengar penuturan sang Sensei.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapankannya ?" lanjut Minato menatap Jiraiya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia meninggalkannya. Sepertinya DNA Senju dan Segel Kutukan Orochimaru bertolak belakang dan saling menghancurkan, membuat anak itu koma" jawab Jiraiya santai.

"Minato ... Aku titipkan Eru padamu. Mulai dari sini aku akan menyelidiki Organisasi Akatsuki dan Orochimaru lebih serius lagi. Itu akan sangat berbahaya jika aku membawa anak itu" lanjut Jiraiya serius sambil menatap muridnya.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Minato tak kalah seriusnya. Tapi keseriusan itu hancur saat 'bisik-bisik tetangga' mampir di indra pendengaran mereka.

"Hey ... Hey. Lihat tuh ... Ada pasangan 'maho'. Sayang ya, padahal satunya ganteng" ucap seorang wanita mulai bergosip ria. Menatap Minato dan Jiraiya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Iya ... Ganteng-ganteng maho" ucap wanita di sebelahnya tak kalah sinis. Dan itu sukses membuat MinaJira menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berpelukan.

"Aku gak maho" ucap mereka berulang-ulang dalam tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Gerbang Utama Konoha.

Sakura terlihat bulak-balik bagaikan setrikaan yg sedang melaksanakan tugasnya, sudah hampir 4 jam 2 rekannya tak kunjung datang. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Kaguya Eru. Kakashi yg terlambat sekitar 2 jam pun nyatanya bukanlah orang yg paling 'ngaret' karna masih ada Naruto dan Eru yg ngaretnya kebangetan.

Dan itu jelas membuat Sakura meradang. Ditambah omelan Tazuna selaku Clien yg menyayat hati, menambah kekesalan si pinky. Sasuke dan Kakashi tetap stay cool dengan gayanya masing-masing. Sang Uciha dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan sang Sensei a.k.a Kakashi dengan wajah ngantuk dan tak bersemangatnya.

"Melihat ini aku semakin meragukan kalian" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Tazuna mengeluh pada Tim 7 dengan sinisnya. Dan tentu saja tidak ada yg menanggapi keluhan itu.

"Kalian dari mana saja sih ?!" teriak Sakura murang-maring saat melihat Naruto dan Eru menghampiri mereka dengan santainya. Meski sudah terlambat berjam-jam.

"Bahkan lebih lama dari guru Kakashi" timpal Sasuke datar, walau pun raut wajahnya terlihat kesal juga.

"Maaf-maaf tadi aku harus membantu anak yg kehilangan orang tuanya" ucap Naruto ambigu.

"Siapa yg kau maksud anak hilang Naruto-san ?!" tanya Eru dengan senyum ramah, tapi Chakra di tubuhnya meletup-letup. Sepertinya kata-kata Naruto tadi menyinggungnya.

"Hanya ..."

_**Pleettaaakkk ...**_

Jitakan sayang mampir di kepala kuning Naruto dan kepala putih Eru. Membuat perkataan Naruto terhenti karna merasakan sakit, dan tentu saja perbincangan gaje mereka pun terhenti.

"Sakit Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas menahan tangis. Sementara Eru menatap sengit sang Haruno.

"Kenapa aku juga di pukul" keluhnya.

"Apa ?! Gak terima ?". "Mau berantem ?! Ayok !" balas Sakura super duper menyeramkan. Bahkan jauh lebih sengit menatap Kaguya abal-abal itu.

_**Gleekkkk ...**_

Eru menelan ludahnya sendiri, dalam pengelihatannya di belakang gadis pinky itu muncul sesosok mahluk astral dengan jubah hitam sambil mengacungkan sabit raksasanya. Matanya yg merah menyala menatap tajam padanya, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan kematian. Membuat bocah putih itu mundur teratur.

"Ng ... Nggak kok Sa ... Sakura-san" ucap Eru terbata-bata sambil terus bergerak mundur dengan kakunya.

"Hmmm ... Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Kakashi yg mulai bosan melihat aksi gaje mereka.

"Hn ..." timpal Sasuke seadanya.

"dia serem ya" bisik Eru pada Naruto. Masih menatap sakura dengan pandangan takut.

"Emang".

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Jiraiya dan Minato.

Mereka kini telah selesai dari acara berendamnya dan sedang berjalan dengan tampang lesu. Tidak ada raut kebahagiaan meski telah mengintip wanita saat berendam di pemandian air panas beberapa saat yg lalu. Ya, tentu saja karna moment bahagia itu tercemari oleh bisikan nista yg menuduh mereka maho.

"Ini salahmu membicarakan hal seperti itu di 'pemandian surga' ... Liat-liat dong ?!" keluh Minato menatap sengit sang Sensei.

"Apa ? Coba kita lihat siapa yg salah !". "Andai saja kau gak sok keren dan mendekatkan wajahmu hanya untuk bilang 'aku mengerti' kita tidak akan di anggap maho" balas Jiraiya sengit.

"Kau menghancurkan reputasi di mata para gadis !" lanjutnya.

"Reputasi yg mana ?! Apa reputasi yg selalu di lempari gadis saat kau ketauan ngintip, atau reputasi yg selalu di tolak ?". "Dasar jones" ucap Minato dengan sinisnya pada sang Sensei.

"Kau ..." gumam Jiraiya penuh emosi.

"Apa ?!" balas sang Namikaze tak kalah emosi.

"Kau ..."

"Apa ?!"

"Hey, hey liat deh ... Itukan pasangan maho yg tadi" ucap seorang wanita yg sama dengan yg menuduh mereka maho di pemandian tadi.

"Eh ... Iya bener. Kayanya mereka lagi marahan deh" jawab wanita satunya. Untuk sesaat mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat 2 sejoli itu marahan.

"Kita pergi yuk, nanti kena sial lagi"

"Yuk". "Sayang ya ... Ganteng-ganteng Maho" dan setelah kembali bergosip ria, 2 wanita itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, melewati begitu saja guru-murid yg kembali pundung. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Huaaaahhhh ... Aku gak maho" teriak Jiraiya sambil nangis guling-guling di tanah.

"Kharismaku hancur" gumam Minato sambil berjongkok memainkan tanah dengan jarinya. Aura suram terlihat menjadi latar sang Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan masih dalam daerah kekuasaan Negara Api.

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, digantikan terangnya bulan yg dihiasi kerlap-kerlip ribuan bintang yg bertaburan di malam ini. Suara serangga dan 'hewan malam' lainnya terdengar bagaikan alunan melodi alam yg indah. Dan disinilah Tim 7 bersama Tazuna, di tengah hutan sedang mendirikan kemah, itu terpaksa dilakukan karna hari sudah gelap untuk meneruskan perjalanan.

"Ahirnya selesai juga" ucap Sakura saat menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam mendirikan tenda. Ada 3 tenda yg didirikan mengelilingi api unggun yg jadi penerang sekaligus penghangat malam itu.

"Baiklah dengar Minna-san aku akan membagi tenda". "Sakura sendiri, aku bersama Tazuna-san, dan sisanya kalian bertiga" intruksi Kakashi dalam membahi penghuni tenda.

"Itu sempit ttebayou". "Kenapa tidak suruh Sasuke atau Eru setenda sama Sakura saja" keluh Naruto. Dan langsung mendapat jitakan manis di kepala kuningnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu hah ?!". "Aku ini gadis dan mereka pria. Nanti kalau ada yg macam-macam saat aku tidur bagaimana !" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yg memerah.

"Siapa juga yg berani macam-macam dengan monster" celetuk Eru sambil melirik sinis pada Sakura. Dan di amini oleh anggukan Sasuke. Sang Uciha itu sepertinya sepaham dengan si Kaguya abal-abal itu.

"Apa kau bilag heh !" desis si pinky. Mahlik astral dengan jubah hitam kembali muncul di belakang Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sabit kematiannya. Dan detik berikutnya Eru langsung menyembah si pinky dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Amfuunnnnn Sakura-sama" teriaknya penuh ketakutan sambil bersujud ria.

1 jam kemudian.

"Sempit dattebayou". "Aku gak bisa tidur !" teriak Naruto di dalam tendanya bersama Sasuke dan Eru. Sasuke memilih menyumpel telinganya dengan kapas dari pada beradu argumen dengan Uzumaki itu, yg jelas-jelas akan berahir sia-sia.

"Berisik" keluh Eru yg tidak bisa tidur, karna teriakan Naruto tepat di samping telinganya.

"Hey ini tendaku ?!". "Apa masalah ?" balas Naruto sengit.

"Cih ... Makan tuh tenda" umpat Eru sambil berjalan keluar tenda.

"Kamfreeettt ... Oi jalan liat-liat dong !" teriak Sasuke saat jari tangannya terinjak Eru. Sayangnya sang Kaguya terlalu malas untuk meladeni teman Ucihanya itu.

Eru lalu duduk di depan api unggun, dia terlalu lesu untuk mengeluh. Pandangannya tertuju pada tenda Kakashi bersama sang clien, Tazuna. Ada yg aneh fikirnya. Dengan langkah bimbang Eru mendekati tenda itu, lalu mengintip Sensei barunya itu dan yg terlihat adalah ... Kakashi sedang berpelukan mesra dengan kakek tua itu. Benar-benar terlihat romantis.

'Serem ...' gumamnya melihat kemesraan Kakashi dan Tazuna.

_**Wussshhh ...**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat kearah Eru. Dan beruntungnya reflek sang Kaguya cukup cepat hingga panah tadi hanya menggores pipinya. Belum sempat Eru mencari keberadaan sang penyerang, puluhan anak panah lain melesat dengan cepat menghujani tenda mereka. Dengan gerakan indah bagaikan penari, Eru mencoba menangkis setiap anak panah yg mengarah padanya dengan bantuan duri tulang yg tumbuh di punggung tangannya dan beberapa bagian lain di tubuhnya.

"Sial" umpat Eru sambil terus menari menghindari dan menangkis hujan anak panah itu.

Hal serupa juga di alami Sasuke dan Naruto yg entah sejak kapan sudah berada di luar tendanya. Dan sibuk menghindari dan menghalau hujanan panah dengan bantuan Kunai di tangan mereka masing-masing. setelah hujan panah itu selesai, kini serangan yg datang adalah puluhan Kunai Peledak.

_**Duuaarrrr ...**_

Ledakan besar dari puluhan Kunai peledak itu telah berhasil meluluh lantahkan tempat perkemahan Tim 7 bersama Tazuna. Seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam mendekati pusat ledakan dengan berjalan santai, setelah memeriksa sedikit tempat itu dia kemudian memberikan sebuah isyarat dengan mengacungkan itu tangan kanannya, entah pada siapa.

"Woooaaaahhhh ...!" tiba-tiba suara gemuruh derap kaki disertai teriakan penuh semangat mengalun di hutan. Ya puluhan Bandit dan Nukenin menyebar ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Tim 7 dan Tazuna.

"Mereka lolos ?!" tanya seseorang berpakaian khas ANBU Konoha yg tiba-tiba muncul di samping si Jubah hitam sambil membuka topengnya.

"Rokusho Aoi ... Kau lama sekali". "Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai pekerjaan ANBUmu itu" ucap si jubah hitam yg juga mulai memperlihatkan jati dirinya. Ya tudung yg sedari tadi menyembunyikan identitasnya kini telah terbuka.

"Santailah sebentar, dan lihat apa yg kudapat". "Ini sebanding dengan pedang kembarmu itu, Raiga" ucap Aoi memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya sambil menunjukan sebuah pedang berwarna kuning menyala.

"Raijin no Ken" gumam si jubah hitam a.k.a Raiga, Kurosuki Raiga. Melihat pedang yg di bawa Aoi.

"Ya. Aku juga telah mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Danzou, kurasa kita bisa bekerja sama dengannya" lanjut Aoi.

"Lalu si Tazuna itu ?!"

"Biarkan Zabuza yg mengurusnya". "Lagi pula sehebat apa pun si 'Ninja Peniru' itu, dia tidak akan mampu melindungi semua bocah-bocah Genin itu" jawab Aoi di sertai serangai sinisnya.

_**Sett ...**_

Seorang bocah berumur kurang lebih 13 tahun muncul di belakang Raiga dan Aoi, surai mereh disertai wajah yg terkesan cantik untuk seorang laki-laki itu membungkuk hormat pada Raiga. Anak itu, Ranmaru adalah murid Raiga, juga pemegang salah satu dari pemegang legendaris, Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"Raiga-sama ... Aku menemukan anak ini di sekitar sungai" ucapnya sambil menjatuhkan seorang gadis pinky yg pingsan dari atas pundaknya.

"Kurasa dia salah satu dari kelompok yg menjaga Tazuna" lanjut Ranmaru.

"Ah ... Kelompok yg aneh. Bukankah biasanya kelompok ninja di ini 3 Genin" komentar Raiga.

"Bagaimana, apa kita akan membawanya ?!" tanya Raiga melirik sang ANBU.

"Tentu saja, kita gunakan dia sebagai sandra. Kurasa gadis itu akan berguna" jawab Aoi santai. Setelah percakapan panjang itu, mereka pun pergi sambil membawa Sakura.

_**Craakk ...**_

Retakan tanah muncul dan semakin membesar. Dan di dalam retakan tanah itu munculah Kakashi dan Tazuna. Ternyata mereka selama ini besembunyi di dalam tanah. Kakashi terlihat bingung dengan situasi ini. Sakura di jadikan sandra, sementara 3 muridnya yg lain berpencar entah kemana. Tatapan Kakashi yg biasanya terlihat mengantuk, kini menatap Tazuna dengan tatapan serius.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?!". "Kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan 'Ryuuji' " ucap Kakashi penuh penekanan.

"Hahahaha ini pengalaman yg sangat mendebarkan. Berada di dalam tanah seperti itu adalah hal baru hahaha" ucap Tazuna dengan tawa hambarnya. Mencoba menghindari pertanyan Kakashi.

"Jawab aku !". "Misi kami hanyalah Misi Rank D. Itu artinya, kami seharusnya tidak menghadapi Nukenin. Apalagi Kelompok Ryuuji, Nukenin pemburu harta karun" ucap Kakashi penuh kekesalan.

"Aku tau ini akan terjadi" gumam Tazuna.

"Kakashi-san ... Izinkan aku bercerita sedikit tentang desaku" ucapnya lagi. Kakashi hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ucapan pria tua itu.

"Desaku adalah desa yg dikelilingi perairan. Akses ke desa lain haruslah menggunakan perahu". "Dan sialnya pemilik jasa penyebrangan itu, Gatou. Meminta bayaran yg tinggi untuk itu. Dia memeras kami dengan memanfaatkan keadaan desa kami yg dikelilingi lautan"

"Di balik segala kesialan itu, aku menemukan sebuah harta karun. Ya, sebuah harta terpendam yg berlimpah tertanam di tanah kami. Dengan harta itu aku membangun jembatan untuk akses kedesa lain dan lepas dari jeratan Gatou"

"Banyak Bandit atau Shinobi yg disewa Gatou untuk menggagalkan usaha kami membangun jembatan. Tapi kami selalu membayar mereka lebih besar dari yg Gatou berikan agar mereka tidak mengganggu proyek pembangunan jembatan". "Hingga pada ahirnya dia bekerjasama dengan kelompok Ryuuji" terang Tazuna.

"Seperti yg kau katakan, Ryuuji adalah kelompok Nukenin pemburu harta karun. Mereka adalah kumpulan Nukenin tangguh dari berbagai Desa Shinobi. Saat mendengar bahwa desa kami tertanam sebuah harta terpendam, mereka dengan cepat mengkudeta desa. Bahkan juga melenyapkan Gatou" terang Tazuna.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu ?!" tanya Kakashi masih tidak percaya.

"Itu benar Kakashi" ucap salah seorang dari 5 ANBU Konoha yg tiba-tiba datang di tempat mereka.

"Hokage sengaja mengirim kalian karna percaya dengan kekuatan kalian. Tim 7 diisi oleh 2 Clan terkuat, Uzumaki dan Uciha. Juga salah satu murid Jiraiya-sama". "tapi karna anak-anak itu masih Genin, maka Misi Rank S ini di tutup-tutupi seolah Misi Rank D" terang sang ANBU dengan topeng rubah itu.

"Begitu ya ..." gumam Kakashi sambil merapal sebuah rangkaian segel tangan.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

_**Pooffft ...**_

Kakashi memanggil Anjing Ninjanya. Lalu memerintahkan mereka berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke, Eru, dan Naruto. Sementara, Pakkun yg bisa dibilang ketua Anjing Ninja Kakashi, bertugas mencari keberadaan Sakura yg di jadikan tawanan oleh musuh diikuti ke 5 ANBU tadi. Sementara Kakashi sendiri melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Tazuna sembari menunggu tanda dari Anjing Ninjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat Naruto.

Anak bersurai kuning itu sedang sibuk bertarung dengan beberapa Bandit juga Shinobi yg mengeroyoknya. ada sekitar 10 Bandit dan 6 Shinobi yg mengeroyok sang Uzumaki itu, dengan 3 Bandit dan seorang Shinobi sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

_**Braakkk ...**_

"Siapa selanjutnya ..." ucap Naruto dengan serangai kejam nan kejinya, menyapu pandangan pada sang musuh yg mengelilinginya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka merasa sedikit takut.

"A-ayo kita serang dia bersama-sama !". "Anak i-itu hanyalah seorang G-Genin !" teriak salah seorang Shinobi mencoba menaikan moral dirinya juga rekan-rekannya, meski dengan teriakan gugup.

"Horyaaa ...!" teriak mereka menyerang secara serempak.

Seorang Bandit bergerak ke samping kanan Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat mencoba menghantamkan Gada yg dibawanya ke kepala sang Uzumaki secara memutar dari atas ke bawah. Tapi dengan gerakan minimalis dan elegan anak itu menggeser sedikit badannya ke samping kiri membuatnya lolos dari serangan tadi. Tapi belum sempat Naruto membalas menyerang sang Bandit, belasan Kunai mengarah padanya. Dengan reflek yg cepat bocah kuning itu menarik tangan si Bandit dan membuat tubuh itu menjadi tameng. Naruto pun lolos.

"Berengsek kau bocah kuning sialan !" teriak Bandit lain melihat rekannya di jadikan tameng seperti itu.

Kini 3 Bandit menyerang Naruto dari 3 arah berbeda. Sementara di atasnya seorang Shinobi melompat dan terlihat merapal sebuah segel tangan. Dalam posisi terjepit seperti itu pun Naruto masih memperlihatkan serangai kejam nan bengisnya. Tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa takut.

"Katon :: Gokakyou no Jutsu !" desis si Shinobi yg melayang di atas Naruto. Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang Shinobi itu menyemburkan nafas api berbentuk bola api yg cukup besar ke arah si pirang, tak perduli jika serangannya itu akan mengenai rekannya sendiri.

"Arrrgghhhh ...!" teriak ke 3 Bandit yg ikut menyerang Naruto karna terkena serangan Shinobi itu. Siulet ke 3 Bandit itu terlihat menyedihkan ketika dilalap api. sementara Naruto telah berpindah tempat dengan Shunshin no Jutsu tepat sebelum bola api itu datang.

_**Settt ...**_

Dengan sebuah lompatan penuh tenaganya bocah pirang itu sudah berada di belakang sang Shinobi yg masih melayang di udara. Manufer yg cepat dari Naruto membuat Shinobi itu terlambat untuk menyadari keberadaan sang Uzumaki yg kini ada di belakangnya.

"Memanfaatkan rekan sendiri heh ... Tindakan pengecut" ucap Naruto datar. Namun terkesan kejam saat ucapan itu tertangkap indra pendengaran musuhnya.

_**Craakkk ...**_

Dengan gerakan kasar Naruto mencengkram kepala sang Shinobi dan mendorongnya dengan paksa ke tanah. Dengan bantuan Gravitasi dan tenaga sang Uzumaki, hantaman kepala Shinobi itu ke tanah berakibat sangat fatal. Hingga membuat kepala Shinobi itu tertancap ditanah di tengah kobaran api dan tewas seketika. Setelah api padam terlihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan tubuh yg diselimuti Chakra oranye gelap yg membentuk sosok rubah berekor 1.

"Selanjutnya siapa ..." desisnya dengan penuh penekanan. Menatap penuh kebencian pada musuhnya yg masih tersisa.

Tentu saja itu membuat mereka ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, bukan hanya tekanan Chakranya saja yg meningkat drastis, tapi juga fisiknya yg berubah ke bentuk yg lebih menyeramkan. Mata shapphirenya tergantikan mata semerah darah yg penuh kebencian. Taringnya memanjang hingga keluar dari sela bibirnya, ditambah garis hitam tebal di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat Sasuke.

Uciha terahir itu terlihat sedang duduk bersender di sebuah pohon dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan luka lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sementara di sekitarnya kurang lebih 12 Shinobi dan 7 Bandit sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Selain itu kobaran api juga masih terlihat di beberapa sudut. Pertarungan Uciha Sasuke sepertinya baru saja berahir. Tentu saja dengan kemenangan sang Uciha.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Sial aku tidak menyangka melawan mereka cukup menguras Chakra Hosh ..." ucap Sasuke dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

_**Sreekkk ...!**_

Suara semak-semak yg bergoyang tertangkap indra pendengaran sang Uciha membuatnya kembali waspada. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke naik ke atas pohon dan bersembunyi disana. Sharingannya kembali aktif, menampilkan sebuah mata merah dengan 3 tanda koma yg mengitarinya. Sebuah Kunai juga telah berada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Memperlihatkan betapa waspadanya dia saat ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-san" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dekat dengan telinga bagian kanannya. Dan saat sang Uciha itu melirik ke arah sumber suara, yg terlihat adalah sebuah wajah yg menyerupai rekan barunya di Tim 7, Kaguya Eru. Wajah Eru tercetak di batang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Hannttuuuuhhhh ...!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah super duper syok. Dan Uciha muda itu pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Awww ..." lanjut sang Uciha mengeluh masih dengan posisi yg tidak elitnya.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto.

Pertarungan ini telah usai. Semua musuh sang Uzumaki itu sudah terkapar dengan luka cabik dan sayat yg sadis. Dan kini Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagahnya, dengan dilapisi Chakra Oranye Gelap yg membentuk seekor rubah ekor 1. Di depannya terduduk 1 Shinobi terahir yg masih bertahan, bukan karna mampu menandingi kekuatan si pirang. Tapi 'hanya' karna Naruto sendiri yg masih berbaik hati menunda eksekusinya.

"Takutlah ... Takutlah dengan 'Monster' di hadapanmu ini". "Perlihatkan padaku wajah menjijikan itu ..." ucap Naruto memandang sinis Shinobi di hadapannya. Sementara sang Shinobi itu sendiri entah masih mampu mendengar ucapan itu atau tidak.

Mentalnya sudah hancur. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun membantai rekan-rekannya dengan sangat sadis dan kejam. Mereka bukanlah Ninja sembarangan, karna tingkatan mereka adalah Chunin hingga Jounin, juga ditambah bantuan Bandit-Bandit yg sudah kawakan. Tapi hanya menghadapi seorang Genin saja ...

"A-a ... A-ampu-uni a-aku ..." gumamnya penuh ketakutan dan putus asa. Pupilnya mengecil, bergerak tak beraturan. Mulutnya terlihat terus komat-kamit namun tidak ada yg terdengar lagi selain rentetan kalimat menyedihkan itu.

"Hahahahaha". "Bagus ... Aku benar-benar menyukai wajah menjijikan itu. Hahahahaha" Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang psikopat. Dia tertawa begitu lepas dan bahagia mellihat mental lawannya hancur.

_**"Hahahaha ... Kau hebat Naruto. Ya, teruslah seperti itu. Perlihatkan pada mereka ... Apa itu ketakutan !". "Perlihatkan pada mereka seberapa besarnya rasa putus asa jika berani melawan kekuatanku, Bijuu terkuat !" **_ucap Kurama yg mengiang di fikiran Naruto.

'Tentu ...' jawab si pirang datar dan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, oi Sasuke-san tunggu aku" ucap Eru yg terus ditinggalkan Sasuke yg melopat dengan cepat di depannya.

"Tulang sialan" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah dongkolnya saat mengingat dirinya harus terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karna kaget oleh kemunculan Eru. Ditambah lagi kejadian itu menyisakan sebuah benjol di kepala 'pantat ayamnya', juga perasaan malu jika mengingat dirinya harus berteriak histeris seperti tadi. Gak Uciha banget pikirnya.

_**Tap ...**_

Sasuke berhenti mendadak di sebuah dahan pohon, saat indra pandangannya melihat siulet Naruto. Bocah pirang itu terlihat masih diselubungi Chakra Oranye Gelap Kurama dengan bentuk 1 ekor. Sebuah tekanan Chakra yg besar dan dipenuhi kebencian begitu jelas terasa. Mata onyx kelam Uciha itu melebar saat pandangannya yakin jika bocah kuning itu benar-benar Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Rekannya sesama anggota Tim 7.

"Oi awas Sasuke-san !" teriak Eru yg melompat di belakang Sasuke. Namun karna si pantat ayam itu masih terkejut dengan apa yg di lihatnya, membuat Sasuke kehilangan fokus dan tidak mendengar teriakan cempreng Eru.

_**Dukkk ...**_

_**Gedebuttt ...!**_

Dan untuk ke 2 kalinya Uciha Sasuke harus rela image dingin dan kerennya hancur karna manufer si putih. Ya. Kaguya Eru, sang bocah bersurai putih itu menabrak Sasuke dengan telak. Entah ini bisa di bilang beruntung atau tidak, karna saat ini sang Uciha tidak jatuh sendiri melainkan jatuh bersama Eru. Namun dia harus rela tertindih bocah putih itu.

"Awww ..." keluh mereka, masih dengan posisi saling bertindihan.

"Tulang sialan ! Dimana matamu heh !" teriak Si Uciha mengexpresikan kekesalannya.

"Hey kenapa kau menyalahkanku ?!". "Salahkan dirimu yg berhenti mendadak seperti itu !" balas Eru sengit. Dan aksi saling damprat pun terjadi. Namun anehnya mereka tidak merubah posisi mereka yg masih saling tindih.

"Kufikir kau menyukai Sakura-chan". "Ternyata kau maho Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan santai dan di sertai cengiran khasnya. Chakra Kurama yg menguar di tubuhnya telah menghilang.

"Kamfreet ! Aku normal. Dia yg maho !" ucap Sasuke masih dengan teriakan gajenya sembari melirik Eru. Dan tentu saja kembali di balas Kaguya abal-abal itu.

"Apa katamu ?!" desis Eru tidak terima dirinya di bilang maho. Perdebatan gaje pun kembali terjadi dan entah mereka suka atau apa, posisi saling tindih itu masih tidak berubah. Bahkan membuat Naruto cengo sendiri. Beruntung karna tak lama kemudian Anjing Ninja Kakashi berhasil menemukan mereka. Dan itu cukup berhasil untuk menghentikan debat gaje Sasuke vs Eru yg berkepanjangan.

_**"Sepertinya terjadi pertarungan disini". "Tapi itu tidaklah penting untuk saat ini ..." **_ucap salah 1 Anjing Ninja Kakashi.

_**"Kalian diminta segera kembali ke tempat Kakashi karna ada hal penting yg harus di bicarakan" **_lanjut Anjing Ninja yg lain.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana dattebayou" jawab Naruto dengan gaya khasnya.

"Oi ... Tulang maho. Sampai kapan kau mau menindihku seperti ini" keluh Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

"Cih ..." decak Eru yg masih kesal seraya bangkit dari acara tindih-tindihannya.

'Ahirnya mereka sadar juga" batin si pirang sweetdro.

_**"Baiklah ayo pergi. Silahkan ikuti kami" **_ucap sang Anjing Ninja sembari bersiap untuk berlari.

_**Tid ...**_

_**Tidddd ...!**_

"Tunggu ...". "Kalian ini apa ?!" tanya si Uciha dengan tangan yg menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Sepertinya kepalamu bermasalah karna berbenturan dengan tanah". "Tentu saja mereka Hewan Kuchiyose" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedih plus miris anak jenius seperti Uciha Sasuke terlihat bodoh dan gaje seperti itu.

"Bodoh ..." timpal Eru dengan sinisnya.

"Cih diamlah". "Aku bertanya pada mereka" desis Sasuke menahan kesal dengan reaksi ke 2 rekannya itu.

_**"Seperti yg dikatakan bocah kuning itu, kami Hewan Kuchiyose" **_jawab sang Anjing Ninja.

"Kok bisa ngomong ..." gumam Sasuke dengan wajah bingungnya. Sementara Eru dan Naruto benar-benar ilfil melihah ke kuperan Sasuke.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !" teriak si pantat ayam setelah melakukan Segel Tangan. Dan munculah seekor elang bermata Sharingan di depan Sasuke.

"Bicaralah ..." ucap Sasuke dingin. Sementara sang Elang a.k.a Taka hanya memiringkan kepala sambil menatap bingung pemanggilnya.

"Ayo bicara !". "Atau kau mau kujadikan burung panggang heh !" ancap Sasuke dengan dingin dan penuh penekanan hanya untuk pertanyaan yg sebetulnya tidak penting.

"Enak tuh kayaknya" celetuk Eru. Dan bukannya menjawab, Taka malah terbang menjauh sambil koar-koar gak jelas menjauhi sang pemanggilnya.

"Tunggu Taka !" teriak sang Uciha sembari melmpat dari pohon ke pohon, mengejar si Kuchiyose. Naruto dan Eru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan memasang wajah sweetdrop melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ini Fict terpanjang yg saya ketik(…)/ mencapai 4025 word (untuk isi cerita). Sang Penunjuk mungkin akan sedikit beda, atau malah benar-benar beda dari jalan cerita aslinya. Yah soal itu gak usah terlalu difikirkan, anggap aja itu sebuah the movie versi saya(^-^)?

Ryuuji adalah kelompok Nukenin pemburu harta. Ini terfikirkan begitu saja saat saya mengetik fict ini. Charanya adalah kumpulan penjahat yg sekedar lewat di anime Naruto, tentu saja di tambah sedikit pemikiran liar saya *plak

Dan maaf saya ini cewe, cewe(0)/ di fict saya satunya saya di anggap cowo terus. Padahal udah saya jelasin nama dan asal muasal nick name saya(T~T) saya juga gak pernah berantem atau ngerusuh, jadi gak terlalu mahir ngebayangin adegan berantemnya, juga menuliskannya. Jadi mohon di maklum untuk kekurangan itu. Oke Minna-san(^~^)/

Baiklah sekian saja dulu, review saya balas di chapter depan(^-^)v

_**RnR Please ...!**_

_**TTD**_

_**Yamicheru**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sang Penunjuk**

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

_By_

_Yamicheru Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Seorang bocah yg dianggap sebagai 'produk gagal' dalam sebuah experimen yg dilakukan Orochimaru. Ternyata menyimpan kekuatan tak terduga. Ya bocah yg akan menjadi 'penunjuk' bagi sang 'pembawa perdamaian'.**_

_**Note ::**_

_**Mengandung typo(s) bahasa semau gue dan penulisan sakarep Yami.**_

_**Da Yami mah apa atuh, cuma author nuby nu seuer kakirangan na.**_

_**v(^-^)v**_

**Sang Penunjuk**

**AU, Adventure, Little Fighting.**

**Chapter 3**

Mengabaikan Sasuke yg pergi entah kemana mangabaikan mangejar Kuchiyosenya. Eru lebih memilih untuk memberikan perhatiannya untuk Shinobi yg ada di dekat Naruto. Shinobi itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup yg terus menatap takut Naruto yg sekarang memungguginya dengan pandangan kosong. Memperlihatkan betapa hancurnya mental Shinobi itu.

"Oi Naruto-san dia kenapa ?!" tanya Eru dengan wajah bingung dan penasarannya.

"Abaikan saja, dia hanya Shinobi yg sudah kehilangan mental bertarungnya". "Nanti juga mati sendiri karna frustasi" jawab si pirang dengan cueknya.

"Sebaiknya kita secepatnya pergi ke tempat Kakashi-sensei" lanjut Naruto santai.

'Menyeramkan. Dia berkata sesantai itu setelah membuat mental seorang Jounin hancur seperti itu' batin Eru sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban santai sang Uzumaki.

'Di tambah lagi Chakra Oranye Gelapnya ... Penuh dengan kebencian yg pekat. Kurasa hidupnya sangat berat' lanjut si putih.

_**"Lalu Uciha itu bagaimana ?!"**_

"Tenang saja Sasuke punya Sharingan. Dia pasti bisa menemukan posisi kita dengan mengikuti jejak Chakra yg kutinggalkan" jawab Naruto untuk pertanyaan Anjing Ninja Kakashi.

_**"Baiklah ... Ikuti kami" **_dan mereka pun mulai melesat menuju tempat Kakashi dan Tazuna. Mengikuti Hewan Kuchiyose itu.

15 menit kemudian.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto dan Eru berada. Namun sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada disana, bahkan Shinobi 'itu' pun keberadaannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Uciha itu kembali harus mengeluh dan menyumpahi sang Aniki, satu-satunya keluarga sang Uciha yg selamat dari pembantaian Clannya, karna memberikannya Hewan Kuchiyose yg menurutnya lemah.

"Sial aku ditinggal". "Ini semua karna Kuchiyose bodoh yg di berikan Aniki ... Apanya dengan Kuchiyose terkuat Clan Uciha. Ngomong aja gak bisa" keluh Sasuke yg mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Dasar keriput sial" lanjut si pantat ayam.

Sementara di tempat ke lima ANBU yg mencari keberadaan Ryuuji.

Salah satu dari mereka bersin cecara tiba-tiba dengan suara yg menggelegar. Ingusnya mungkin juga ikut keluar, tapi untungnya, itu tertutupi dengan Topeng Elang yg dia pakai. Sehingga itu sedikit banyak membantunya untuk menjaga Image seorang ANBU yg harus selalu terlihat dingin dan serius.

"Oi kau kenapa Taka ?!" tanya ANBU Bertopeng Rubah. Selaku ketua dalam Timnya saat ini.

"Entahlah Kitsune-san, sepertinya ada yg membicarakan kegantenganku" jawab si Topeng Elang dengan nick name Taka. Pada sang ketua bernick name Kitsune itu.

"Hah~ terserah sajalah" balas Kitsune yg malas menimpali ke narsisan Wakil Ketuanya itu. Ya, Kitsune adalah Ketua Skuad ANBU dan wakilnya adalah Taka. Ini membuktikan bahwa Konoha memberikan perhatian lebih untuk kelompok Ryuuji yg akan mereka Hadapi.

Mengirim kelompok Tim 7 yg di percaya dihuni 'calon Monster' dan di ketuai seorang mantan anggota ANBU yg namanya sudah cukup terkenal di dunia Pershinobian. Di tambah bantuan Tim Elit ANBU yg juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Bukankah ini membuktikan kalau Konoha benar-benar serius memberikan bantuannya untuk seorang Tazuna.

Mengabaikan segala keseriusan yg di perlihatkan Konoha untuk membantu Tazuna. Mari kita tengok seorang Uciha Sasuke yg nasibnya cukup sial itu. Sasuke kini kembali mengaktifkan kembali Sharingannya untuk mengikuti Jejak Chakra Naruto dan Eru. Ya, setiap Shinobi pasti meninggalkan Jejak Chakra setelah mereka menggunakannya. Kecuali mereka adalah Shinobi kelas wahid dengan jam terbang tinggi yg mampu menghapus Jejak Chakra mereka.

"Yosh ! Mari ke tempat mereka dan segera istirahat !" ucap Sasuke setelah menemukan Jejak Chakra rekannya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat bocah itu segera menyusul dengan Shunshin no Jutsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appaaaa ...!" teriak Naruto, Eru dan Sasuke saat mengetahui perihal Misi mereka, juga tentang Sakura yg di culik Ryuuji.

Tunggu, kenapa ada Sasuke ? Ya karna Uciha itu dengan semangat extranya menyusul mereka dengan harapan bisa cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun mendengar perihal Haruno Sakura yg di jadikan sandra, keinginan untuk beristirahat itu segera pupus dan berganti rasa cemas. Ya meski Kakashi sudah menjelaskan ada Kelompok Elit ANBU yg dikirim Hokage untuk membantu Misi mereka, tapi itu tidak sedikit pun membuat kecemasannya berkurang.

"Istirahatlah, malam semakin larut. Ditambah pertarungan kalian juga pasti menguras Chakra". "Besok pagi, kita akan menyusul mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sakura" ucap Kakashi setelah selesai menyampaikan segela informasi yg dirasa perlu pada ke tiga muridnya.

Tak perlu di suruh dua kali mereka pun mulai beristirahat. Namun tidak untuk Uciha Sasuke, kecemasannya membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat. Apalagi dengan posisi yg tidak nyaman sedikit pun. Tenda mereka sudah hancur dan mau tidak mau, mereka hanya bisa beristirahat dengan menyenderkan tubuh mereka di pohon dengan sebuah api unggun untuk menghangatkan dinginnya malam itu.

'Dia hanya Fans Girl yg mengganggu kehidupanku, tapi kenapa aku mencemaskannya ?!'. 'Apa aku menyukai Sakura seperti yg mahluk kuning itu katakan ?!'

'Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai 'papan cucian' yg galaknya minta ampun itu'. 'Mungkin gadis seperti Hinata atau Ino lebih cocok untukku ...'

'Lalu kenapa ?!'. 'Ah ... Mungkin karna dia teman kelompokku. Ya kurasa itu alasannya' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menatap satu per satu temannya yg beristirahat dengan cara yg sama dengannya disetiap pohon yg mengelilingi api unggun. mereka terlihat tidur dengan lelapnya, terlebih Naruto dan Eru yg juga harus bertarung dengan para Bandit dan Nukenin. Bohong jika dia tidak meresa lelah, tapi di sisi lain, keinginan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura begitu besar. Membuat pantat ayam itu resah jika harus menunggu besok pagi.

'Memaksa mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang juga tidak mungkin. Baiklah ...' batinnya sebelum menyabet rangselnya yg tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian bocah itu mulai melesat melompati pohon ke pohon untuk mengejar para ANBU.

Beruntungnya Uciha itu sempat menanyakan arah Desa Tazuna. Sehingga setidaknya, dia tau tujuannya tidak mungkin salah atau malah tersesat di hutan. Sementara itu Naruto dan Kakashi membuka mata mereka secara perlahan dan saling menatap untuk membuat kontak. Dan agaknya Kakashi menyadari arti tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi". "Kurasa mereka cukup kuat, lagi pula ada Elit ANBU yg sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu. Jadi kurasa akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kakashi.

"Kalau sensei sudah berkata seperti itu, aku sih hanya bisa menurut, lagi pula kita besok juga akan menyusul mereka" balas Naruto dengan santainya lalu mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparkannya ke tubuh Eru yg masih asyik tertidur.

_**Poft ...**_

Tubuh Eru yg diserang Naruto dengan Kunai berubah menjadi balok kayu. Ternyata tanpa di sadari oleh siapa pun termasuk Sasuke, bocah Kaguya itu menyusul sang Uciha yg berniat menyelamatkan Sakura. Kakashi kembali memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk kembali beristirahat, dan itu pun dilakukan Naruto. Tapi bukan untuk beristirahat, melainkan untuk menemui Rubah berekor sembilan yg di segel di tubuhnya.

"Yo, Kurama". "Ada apa kau memanggilku ?!" tanya Naruto saat berada di sebuah lorong yg digenangi air dan berdiri tepat di depan sebuah penjara raksasa yg dihuni Rubah berekor sembilan yg di panggil dengan nama Kurama itu.

**[Hanya meminta bayaran karna telah membantumu dengan memberikan Chakraku dalam pertarungan tadi] **balas Kurama dengan serangai liciknya.

"Hnn ... Baiklah, kau tidak sabaran" keluh Naruto lalu dia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kilasan masalalunya. Sebuah kilasan saat dirinya selalu diserang oleh seluruh Warga Desa Konoha.

_"Mati kau monster ..!" _teriak salah seorang pria dari belasan penduduk Konoha yg menyerangnya. Kaki pria itu dengan telak menghantam dada Naruto yg dalam kilasan ini terlihat berusia sekitar 6 tahunan.

'Aku ...'. 'Hanya karna aku seorang Jinchuriki ...' batin sang Uzumaki sambil terus membayangkan kilasan balik hidupnya yg penuh kepedihan.

'Hanya karna aku Jinchuriki Kyubi ...'. 'Harus mendapatkan perlakuan keji itu ...' lanjutnya sambil memegang dadanya sendiri. Seolah-olah rasa sakit akibat tendangan 'pria' itu beberapa tahun silam masih terasa hingga kini.

_"Rasakan ini Monster !" _teriak pria lain yg ikut menyiksa Naruto kala itu. Dan tanpa belas kasihan pria itu menginjak-injak tubuh Naruto yg sudah jatuh terlentang akibat tendangan pria pertama.

Tubuh mungil bocah itu di kelilingi belasan pria yg dengan tega menginjak-injak tubuh tak berdaya Naruto. Masih tanpa belas kasihan pria-pria paruh baya itu terus menyiksa Naruto hingga mereka lelah sendiri. Tapi itu agaknya tidak membuat mereka puas karna Naruto yg sudah sekarat pun harus rela mendapatkan 'ludah' mereka. Ya, lelah dengan penyiksaan fisik, mereka masih menyiksa mental bocah itu dengan sumpah serapah dan ancaman yg disertai ludahan itu.

_"Cuihhh ... Ini untuk istriku yg terbunuh dalam insiden 6 tahun lalu"_

_"Nyawamu bahkan tidak pantas menggantikan nyawa anakku yg terbunuh pada waktu itu"_

_"Kau adalah Monster". "Kau tidak pantas hidup"_

_"Kau sampah !"_

_"Sampah !"_

Teriak orang-orang yg menyiksa bocah itu, melampiaskan segala bentuk kebencian mereka pada Naruto. Mungkin harusnya kebencian itu mereka tujukan pada Kurama, tapi karna sang Bijuu itu telah tersegel dalam tubuh bocah itu, maka mau tidak mau Naruto harus rela menanggung semua kebencian itu. Kebencian Warga Konoha pada sang Bijuu karna telah mengambil orang-orang terkasih mereka dalam insiden itu.

Teringat jelas dalam fikiran Naruto saat dirinya terkapar tak berdaya setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh penduduk itu. Beberapa orang melintas melewati tubuh tak berdayanya, tapi tidak ada yg mau menolongnya. Malah dia harus rela mendapatkan makian ataupun tatapan sinis dari mereka.

_"Lihat Monster itu ... Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan 'hukuman' dari penduduk Desa"_

_"Kenapa dia tidak kita bunuh saja ?!"_

_"Tidak. Kematian tentu saja terlalu bagus untuknya". "Hal yg paling sempurna untuk Monster sepertinya adalah hidup dalam kepedihan"_

Berbagai macam umpatan terus masuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto. Dan itu sedikit demi sedikit menimbulkan kebencian kepada penduduk Konoha, dan secara perlahan terus bertambah hingga membenci Konoha. Kepedihannya dan kebenciannya terlalu besar untuk menyadari kasih sayang yg diberikan oleh Hiruzen atau pun Minato. Ya kasih sayang. Setidaknya itulah yg di katakan mereka, namun nyatanya ...

'Dimana Sandaime Hokage ?'. 'Dimana Namikaze Minato yg mengaku ayahku ?'

'Dimana mereka saat aku dihajar penduduk ?'. 'Dimana mereka saat aku membutuhkan mereka ?'

'Tidak ada ...'

'Aku pada kenyataannya aku hanya hidup sendiri ...' batin Naruto masih berkutat dengan kepedihan hidupnya.

Kembali muncul kilasan masalalu Naruto. Naruto kecil terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya, apa lagi kalau bukan karna dipukuli dan disiksa penduduk Desa. Dengan susah payah bocah itu ahirnya sampai di rumahnya, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam karna dia tau tidak akan ada yg menjawab. Percuma.

_Maaf Naruto-chan Tou-san ada Misi dari Sandaime Hokage. Dan selama satu minggu ini kau harus hidup sendiri. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ... Namikaze Minato._

Itulah sebuah pesan singkat yg Naruto temukan di meja makan. Ya, meski tinggal bersama sang ayah, Namikaze Minato. Nyatanya Naruto sudah biasa hidup sendiri karna Minato selalu sibuk dengan Misi-Misinya. Dan hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya pun adalah hal yg sulit untuk bocah itu.

Selama Naruto berkutat dengan kepedihannya, ternyata sebuah aura kelam yg pekat menguar di tubuh Naruto. Aura kelam yg penuh dengan kebencian dan kekosongan. Kakashi hanya menatap sosok Naruto yg masih memejamkan matanya dengan tenang itu, menatap bocah itu dengan penuh rasa tak percaya. Keringat deras terlihat membanjiri tubuhnya. Sementara Tazuna sudah hampir pingsan merasakan ketakutan yg menyeruak dalam dirinya. Ya, wajah yg terlihat tertidur dengan damai tapi dipenuhi aura kebencian dan kekosongan yg pekat nyatanya membuat mereka merasakan sensasi yg tidak lazim. Sebuah ketakutan.

Kembali ke alam bawah sadar Naruto.

'Mereka tidak tau jika dalam insiden itu aku juga kehilangan ...'

"Ughhh~" batinannya terhenti. Tak mampu melanjutkannya saat merasakan dadanya sesak dan sakit oleh rasa sedih bercampur benci dan dengki itu.

**[Cukup Naruto. Cukup untuk saat ini. Kau akan mati jika kau terus melanjutkannya] **ucap Kurama mencoba menghentikan kilasan balik masalalu Jinchurikinya itu.

**[Istirahatlah. Tubuhmu terluka cukup parah oleh 'kegelapanmu']. [Aku akan menyembuhkan luka dalammu] **lanjut Kurama. Dan Naruto pun kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Gaahhaaaa~" itulah kata pertama yg keluar saat si pirang kembali menguasai dirinya. Tentu saja dengan di barengi muntahan darah dari mulutnya. entah dia sadari atau tidak shapphirenya semakin kelam dan kehilangan cahayanya.

'Dia ... Sepertinya aura gelap itu melukai dirinya'. 'Ditambah lagi mata itu ...' batin Kakashi masih dengan wajah takut bercampur terkejut. Sementara Tazuna terlihat terengah-engah pasca merasakan sensasi mencekam yg dipancarkan Naruto.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... Apa itu ..." gumam pria tua itu dengan nafas memburu.

Sementara di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

**[Khuhuhuhu ... Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kau akan segera bangkit sepenuhnya]. [Saat ini mungkin kegelapan itu hanya bangkit saat bocah itu bertarug ...]**

**[Tapi cepat atau lambat. Saat kegelapan hatinya telah berhasil memakan sepenuhnya cahaya yg ada pada hati Naruto ... Saat itulah kau akan bangkit sepenuhnya, Yami] **ucap Kurama dengan tawa penuh kemenangannya di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Dan secara perlahan bayangan hitam pekat berkumpul di depan Kurama, membentuk sebuah wajah yg sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya saja wajah itu memiliki iris merah darah. Serangai penuh kekejaman menghiasi sosok yg disebut Kurama sebagai Yami itu.

_**"Aku sangat menantikannya ... Kurama" **_ucap Yami yg terasa menggema di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Dan setelah mengatakan itu secara perlahan wujud Yami kembali menguar menjadi kegelapan yg menyebar di tempat itu, meninggalkan Kurama yg masih menampilkan senyum rubahnya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo *teriak-teriak

Yami balik lagi nih, maaf lama gak update fict. Sepertinya Minna-san perlu tau, Yami sekarang pindah bagian dari Personalia ke bagian HRD dan sumpah, semenjak kerja di bagian HRD, waktu Yami buat nulis dikit banget.

Berangkat pagi pulang sore, dan saat di rumah Yami harus juga ngecek berkas-berkas kerjaan Yami. Hari libur ? Free sih, tapi kan Yami pun perlu refresing dan pacar Yami juga suka ngambek kalo Yami gak mau di ajak jalan, jadi ginilah hasilnya.

Sebuah fict yg terkesan terbengkalai. Padahal enggak, Yami masih berusaha buat nerusin semua fict Yami kok. Cuma ya itu tadi, waktu nulisnya itu loh sempit banget. Fict singkat ini aja beres nyampe 9 hari. Jadi mohon maaf untuk Minna-san yg mau sebuah fict yg bikin kalian pegel saat membacanya, Yami bukan lah orang yg tepat untuk itu. Yami gak bisa ngasih word banyak-banyak.

Oke lah itu aja yg bisa Yami jelasin. Mohon pengertiannya Minna-san.

Oh iya review akan Yami balas di kolom review, kenapa ? Supaya keliatan banyak reviewnya xD.

Bukan kok, intinya supaya interaksi Yami dan Minna-san lebih lancar. Siapa tau kan kalo ada review yg bisa bikin fict Yami lebih baik lagi, Yami bisa balas dengan cepat *ngeles xD

Pair ? Seperti biasa, Yami akan buat poling. Silahkan berikan 3 nama Kunoichi yg akan menjadi pasangan 3 Shinobi kita ini.

_**TTD**_

_**Yamicheru**_


End file.
